The Gang Green Bang
by HeisenbergofHermes
Summary: The Gang Green Gang act on their sadistic desires. LOL


The guys loved nothing more than to hang out on a Saturday night at the mini mart. They would start the night by popping some quarters into the many arcade games or having a go at the pinball days, a pudgy kid at the arcade that got too cocky at the racing game and would obnoxiously sip from his jumbo cup of cola would get what's coming to him. The guys honestly thought they were doing more than one person a service stealing that kids soda. The kid was on the verge of obesity, and he was a little gloating prick. The squiggly lipped expression on the kids face after his shit was taken was always hysterical. Yup, this was the life. But, how much longer would it be until the guys got bored of doing the same old thing everyday?

"We can cut the power linesss ssso everyone'sssss air conditioner sssstopps working"

"Nah, too small time."

"We caan go to Townsveeal beech and geeve all da seagulls cheeps laced with laxativees."

"We did that last week!" Ace huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing hopelessly, nodding his head. Seems like today was going to be another dull heap of time. "What 'bout you Big Billy? Got any fresh ideas?"

"DaaaaAAaaah….Uuumm….Hmmm…..DUUUaahhUUHh"

"Ah forget it! Grubba, how 'bout you?"

There was a momentary silence as the guys waited on their hunched backed friends idea. He was always the smart one. They all leaned closer in anticipation when Grubbers mouth opened achingly slow. He blew a loudest raspberry, and all the guys' mouths gaped in shock.

"Grubba! I didn't know you had a mouth like that on ya!" Ace yelled due to newly discovering his friends vulgar vocabulary. The boys just stood in place awkwardly quiet with their arms strictly to their sides.

Seconds had passed once again. All of a sudden a wave of light bulbs lit atop their heads, well, except for Billy. It just hit them the true gravity of Grubbers offset proposal.

"Grubba! You're a GENIUS!" Ace yelled in support of their next turn of events.

"Snake, Arturo, Billy, go grab summa those burlap sacks and rope from the shed! We're gonna finish dem miserable Powerpuff girls!"

The boys began the preparations, chuckling under their breath. Tonight is going to be hot, dark, AND lame all in the course of a few hours.

Just the way they liked it…

Just imagine it. The hot and bloodied faces of those cunts that run this shit heap known as Townsville. Now solve this riddle kiddies. What's plump and creamed with a splash of green? You guessed it hoe. It's bitches getting raped by a bunch of smelly teenaged degenerate cocks!

The boys assembled all of their needed supplies for their raid on Townsville. Knives, sacks, ropes, tape, sacks, dildos, snacks, and smelly sacks. They were ready to bestow their power over the lower life forms of this ghetto on the verge of being a 2nd Detroit place they call a town. In order to make sure this outing was a success, Grubber retardedly spit out another glorious idea as the boys picked up a whole display of clearnace 10 inch dildos from a cringe sex shop on 27th Street. The plan was to stop the Powerpuff cunts from ruining their sweet plans for sure. The plan was so simple, bound to work with the right effort put into it.

The plan was this. Show up to the cunt's house, disguise Grubber as the professor, and make sure the bees are dead and handled before the night is up! So basically, rape, kill, and rape them again, leaving their cold dead pussiees to rott. This plan is so full proof. So fucking full proof. It's gonna happen!

Moments passed and the night air was looming in quick. The boys arrived to their location. The house was in view from the bushes they hid behind. The girl's lights were off, a good signal for success. Snake stared blankly at their window, his slit like pupils concentrated on finding any movement from the horizon afar. As the Gang Green Gang were ready to circle the home to find a quiet way in without alerting the alarm system, Snake had a sudden distinct thought that shed light on the severity of his autism. He thought that since the lights were off in their room and it was still pretty early that the bitches were probably having a wet dream and rubbing their little pussies off of imagining them punching him, a superior snake man in the nose and then laughing and calling it a day. He couldn't take the thought, of all the times he'd wipe his already deformed nose of it's bloody streams of crimson. Furrowing his eyebrows and frowning, he began to slither for the front door.

"Infuriating fucking children. Sssssubhuman tessst tube totssss!"

"Snake, NO! You're gonna give us away!" Ace yelled in defiance of his idiocy. His words went ignored however, because the rest of the boys quickly followed suit of Snake, the bunch of them running at the door, swinging their arms and yelling like deranged retards straight out of the psych remained where they started with his jaw gaped and binoculars hanging around his neck. Ace didn't have an instant response to his partners hasty actions, so he just walked gingerly in place, unsure of what was happening. From the far side of the residence, Ace could see the other guys were forcing the doors open, except for Grubber who stared fixedly at the events unfolding like a dopey retard. Those other dumbasses were ruining everything, he thought. Either the girls or the gay Professor overlord would notice their loud ass nigger break in, so it was just a matter of time before they'd be out to beat their asses again! Just as Ace was contemplating making a run for it, his back turned away and planning on using Grubber as a scapegoat, a loud scream erupted from the area, Ace turned his head sharply in confusion, there was a second scream and this time it definitely came from the house, but to his surprise...it wasn't the jared familiar males voice he was expecting to hear, but...a girls'!?

Ace stumbled back, flabbergasted. With a burning curiosity, he subconsciously paced over to the house, clenching his fists and panting the whole way, truly anxious to see what he would find. At the staircase, near the girl's bedroom, there were erratic sounds of commotion flooding his senses. He had no idea what would unfold once he cracked open that white door. But tbh, a part of it made his mouth water.

Big Billy's loud cheering voice powered over everything that could be heard in the plush stuffed room. His fat ass stature and hopping/clapping movements made it hard to decipher what was unfolding on that tri-colored bed. Ace attempted to push his way through the dim room but to no avail because Billy was a big retard that was deaf. After touching Big Billy's exposed butt crack, Ace made the retard look like he recalled a past experience and backed away, frowning and covering his ass.

On the bed, the three girls were gagged, tied up and constricted. This confused Ace, he wanted to know how his dimwitted henchmen achieved this feat with so little ease! He looked around at his team, hoping a change in their demeanor would give him answers, but everyone stood around doing nothing but shedding their evil, toothy grins, whistling a gentle tune with an air of innocence. Ace accepted their reaction at face value and made up his mind to go on with the plan, figuring that it didn't matter how the job was done, as long as it was** done**. He gulped and backed away to the circle of his men, getting a better look of their bitch subjects on the bed as they writhed in their constraints. Lil' Arturo laughed at them as he pointed at their ridiculous ass bedroom.

"Wot the fok iz deez? An ah-glee azz octopuzz? Haha, so fookingg laame!" All of the GGG began to laugh at Lil' Arturo's words. But not because of what he said of course, but because of his spic accent.

"So fellas, what do yous' wanna do first to our lil' witty bitty powerpuff girls" No one said anything, but Lil' Arturo began to laugh at Ace's hot dog dialect of guido.

"Lets tear off their fucking night gownss! They're jusst begging for it! ONLY SSSLUTsSS WEAR NIGHTGWONSSSSSsSS!"

"Alright Snake, geez, no need for all the hostility! Go ahead, you start us out."

Snake hunched forward, rubbing his hands together and chuckling like an evil serpent. He started toward the right side of the bed, so his victim was the pussy pig-tailed hoe known as BUBBLES. (a hooker's name) Without wasting any time, he slashed his sharp claws at her face, ripping at the tightly applied mouth gag. It took a bit of effort to get it off because of how well it was attached, he was forced to yank at it with all of his might. It wouldn't budge! Bubbles gave a weak fucking little girl whimper after each yank her jaw was forced to endure. Inevitably, her saliva ridden mouth came into contact with Snakes bee colored wristbands, and as soon as he noticed the drenched fabric, he became overcome with rage. He hopped onto the bed, stepping on Blossom and Buttercup's feeble torsos, and used both of his hands to yank the gag out of the cunts mouth. He picked the 12lb kindergartener off of the bed and began to swing her into the air like a bag of garbage along the road. She was screaming and crying as this moment progressed, along with her sisters whose ribs were being cracked upon every powerful swing. Their beady eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"Leeettt gooo you fucking pusssyy pufff!"

All the boys just sat around laughing. Ace was looking for a good chance to intervene, but was having too much fun watching this scene unfold. Afterall, he was pretty sure those bitch ass cunts could handle more damage than THIS.

Snake quickly grew tired from thrashing around and collapsed onto the bed, his heavy long teenage torso landing on top of the bitches heads, backing their teeth into there of the guys moved forward, throwing Snake to the side. Lil' Arturo hopped onto the bed and easily undid Bubbles mouth gag through the strap on the back. She began to cough, with specks of blood landing onto the side of her head. Their puffed up beady eyes stared at the gang, weakened like a bunch of pussies. Ace charismatically kicked his leg onto the bed, the heel of his boot dirting their bed sheets. The babes could do nothing but furrow their brows. (I don't think they have any brows, but IDGAF!)

Blossom and Buttercup were trying desperately to speak, despite their voices were stifled by their mouth gags as they continued to wiggle in a futile attempt at freedom. For some reason this action was annoying af to the guys. All of them glanced around at one another, huffing in irritation. Ace hopped onto the bed, causing the girls to jump up. Leaving a trail of muddied footprints, the leader of the Gang Green Gang picked up both girls by the neck, an act that would have them instantly thrashing. Any attempt at refusal resulted in a harsh shake of their feeble bodies, a very harsh shake. Those woozy hoes stopped moving after a good minute of being handled like dildo shake weights, though still conscious, they were now dazed to the point of comfort. Once he was sure he was in the clear, Ace leaned in between both of their drooped heads, a low chuckle escaping his throat in the process. He looked like he was ready to say some epic sinister sado-faggo shit!

Snake was on the ground, laying in a pile of fuzzy plush toys. The smell of fabric softener sheets and off brand mexican downey made Snake feel ultra fucking gay, and he didn't mind! He picked up a discarded snowy teddy bear and crossed it beneath his arms, his eyes closed and he had a large smile on his face.

All of a sudden everyone in the room stopped in their tracks. The distinct sound of footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Everyone quickly began to disperse through all corners of the room. Ace dropped the bitches on the bed like ragdolls and made for the darkest corner of the room, standing silently in place, up straight. All of the other's did the same, more or less, except Snake who remained in the heap of toys. Arturo tried camouflaging himself with the stuffed animals, while Billy ran like a retard that was going to be raped into the closet. Grubber stood behind the entrance door, with his arms raised above his head like a stiff Frankenstein bitch. Hopefully the poor lighting in the room would be enough to hide them! They all held their breath as they waited for the obvious figure to walk through the door, and hopefully not do any inspecting. Seconds later the door crept open, very slowly. The Professor peeked his dark head into the door.

"Girls? You awake? I thought I heard something strange." The man wearing only a striped robe and light gray boxers and emerald slippers questioned as he walked further into the bedroom. All appeared normal on the surface, but something was... off. There was a somewhat transparent tone coming from the Professor, very unnatural sounding. Something wasn't right. The tall man walked over to the girls, dragging his body in an odd manner. It was fucking weird.

He stood over them, looking down at them with half lidded eyes. This went on for a few minutes. BUBBLES looked like she was asleep since she was passed out, but Blossom and Buttercup on the other hand were both still obviously gagged, and still struggling in their constraints, but the Professor had no reaction to them in this condition at all! It was as if...he expected this? But one thing that did throw him off guard, was Bubbles. He scowled finding her mouth gag at the foot of the bed. He yanked it into his hands, gripping its handles tight. His eyes twitched with rage finding out the strap was damaged somehow. He attempted locking it onto Bubbles' gaped whore mouth once more, but to no avail, it just wouldn't attach. Lacking the coherent thoughts of a man of science, he picked up the unconscious artificial youngster and began thrashing her until she woke up. After MINUTES of worsening the already damaged brain cells, Bubbles fluttered open her baby blues. Her vision was blurry, but she could recognize the hands that were gripping her shoulders. She let out a high pitched scream and began to cry, though it was very disoriented. The Professor pinned the whiny bitch to the bed, subduing her with the weight of his hairy ass leg, knocking the wind from her lungs. Blossom and Buttercup only watched from the sidelines, knowing what would come next.

"How did you take off your mouth gag Bubbles? Didn't Daddy tell you that only the good little girls who keep their mouth gags on will get a reward?" The professor wore a plastered smile as he said these words, speaking as he usually does. But something was still off about him. Bubbles didn't say anything, but instead looked at him with widened eyes, stuttering something unintelligible. This reaction was so damn infuriating. The Professor leaned up in one sharp movement, and in the process began to yank the sluts little piny tails.

"Well? Didn't I?! YOU LITTLE FUCKING CUNT!"

Bubbles began screaming AGAIN, which only made her irritable testosterone master angrier. He soon began punching her in the face multiple times, her eye already closing shut after a few blows. Blossom and Buttercup gave heaps of smothered screams that would go unheard for the time being. After the Professor was done beating the shit out of this four year old, he turned her over onto her stomach, and raised open her blue nightgown, exposing her fake bald kid vagina. He lowered his boxers, then proceeded to fuck her in her tight pussy hole. With no concept for things like "preparation", the nigga Professor entered the bitch dry, and it was go(o)d. In return she screamed like a gay Timmy Turner, unable to do anything. The Gang all watched the actions unfold from the shadows, and they couldn't help but get hard!

The child was so small, that after each deep thrust it felt like his dick hit every one of her vital organs. The sound of Bubbles vomiting on the bed sheets was almost enough to make the Professor bust a nut. With a circle of fresh blood around his erect cock, he quickly pulled out, turning his heaving "daughters" mouth over onto his cock. Her warm super child vomit washed over his cock like a gay niagra waterfall, and he was going crazy for it! He slammed her 9 inch head onto the base of his dick, halting the downpour of vomit in the process. She began to choke on both vomit and dick, but no one who really mattered gave a hoot.

After moments of involuntary deepthroating, the beta male finally released his seed into the hoes mouth. Satisfied, he threw the bitch to the end of the bed like a piece of trash. He stood once more, dusting his shoulders off in a nonchalant manner. He turned to look at the two left over hoes on the bed, contemplating if he should do something about them as well. He gave them a smirk as he rubbed his stubble, not sure of what to do. As if to find a reason to drone on like a 17 year old edge lord, the Professor began to talk out in the open like mojo jojo.

"Hmph. What would I do if anyone found out why I _really _created you cunts, the one true purpose I intended for you." He continued his cringe generic villain delivery as he blindly walked around the room, miraculously not seeing anyone.

"I mean, why would a single male scientist work so hard to create a trio of the "perfect" little girls? Why? Well, I'll tell you why dumbasses. For the Sex. SEX BITCHES! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEX! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN IN MY EYES! YOU ARE MISTAKES! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN! YOU HAVE NO NOSES OR FINGERS AND YOUR EYEBALLS BARELY REMAIN IN THEIR SOCKETS! THE ONLY SUCCESS IN THIS IS THAT YOU HAVE SOME WORKING PUSSIES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU INHUMAN BUG BAAAABBBBIIIIEEEESSSS!"

The PROfessor did not halt his yelling for a while. He now leaned against the left side of the bed, yelling into Buttercunts ear like a retard having a mental breakdown. Her eyes grew cross eyed after he continued on with this for 30 seconds straight. After feeling satisfied with creating another dozed off drooling retard, the Professor stood back, cackling like a dummy. It was looking like some more bitches would be on the menu tonight of child booty creme brulee!

But, before he could move onto the next course, a shadowy figure appeared at the forefront of the commotion. It was none other than Grubber! The Professor turned in surprise.

"What? A member of the Gang Green Gang!?" He yelled as if this was a gag.

With his arms raised above his head in a predatory manner, Grubber blew his tongue, spitting in the Professors face. The Professor wiped his face irritiated, but he was too much of a pussy to defy Grubber because he was ugly as fuck. They just stood in place awkwardly until everyone else began to emerge from the darkness. It wasn't noticeable right away because of the lighting, but everyone in the room looked like horny bitches, the room also reaked of arousal. These sadistic hormone driven teens were horny from witnessing superpowered children getting abused! They have reached their limits in the shadows, and now they just had to do something about it.

With Grubber covering the exit, the Professor had no choice but to remain in the room, but Grubber was a gentleman and homosexual at heart and reached his hand out to the Professor, who easily accepted it like a whore. They two began to get down and dirty right there.

Everyone else all began partaking in homo and pedo pleasures, Lil' Arturo had dibs on the leader of the PPG, Blossom. He dragged her long orange hair off the bed and into the corner of the room under one of the circular windows. He proceeded stuffing her with his filthy beaner cock. It was so hot and stunk like wet booty, but that is what makes it all the more fun! He knew for a fact that he had a handful of STD's, so he figured he's share some with this bitch. As she cried and thrashed her head, Aruto slapped her with his little green midget hand and gave a large toothy smile. "Age of cunseent een Mexico iz 12 beech!" Blossom screamed.

Snake and Ace began making out like there was no tomorrow. Snakes lizard tongue felt so ticklish and dumb in Ace's mouth, and Ace's sharp ass teeth and hot pasta breath made it difficult to not vomit, but it was somehow still boner inducing fuel! Afterall, these fags were always down for some nasty shit.

Big Billy is still in the closet, the only member that's not getting a piece of the action. Maybe it was a good thing. Afterall, he's gotten enough "action" at the retard counselors office and summer camp. He just dull-wittedly sang "Mary Had a Little Lamb" and clapped his hands from the closet, barely having an effect on the sounds of the filthy hoe "humans".

As things advanced, Ace had a revelation as he was thrusting his dick into the base of Snakes green asshole and one of their unused dildos up his ass.

"Hey fellas, guess what I just figured out?"

In unison, "WHAT IS IT ACE?"

"Why should we's go after these Powerpuff girz, when we gots each other?" He smiled.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, including the Professor and any of the conscious females, confused. Then, everyone began laughing, at Ace's expense! Even Snake who was pointing and had Ace's dick in his asshole. Ace scowled and punched his nose, causing his nose to bleed and him to fall off the dick. Despite this, Snake continued laughing with everyone and pointing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? EH?"

"You have got to be joooking." Grubber sung in a british accent as he continued pounding harshly into the Professors asshole, who was moaning like a bitch. Ace just looked at the scenes of faggotry unfolding before him, and looked confused. Grubber just grinned and pointed his bony finger to his underbite.

"Becauuse, faggots are nauuughtyy!"

Now, with his own fit of anger, Ace grabbed all of the Powerpuff Girls, stealing Blossom from Lil' Arturo, and began raping one as he bashed the skulls open of another. With his booty still stretched and aching, he thought to himself, _I hate faggots! _


End file.
